INJUSTICE 2 (Fighter Pack 4 & New Story Mode)
by SigmaForceSpeedy
Summary: Hey guys! I know with the recent confusion and delight/disappointment of Fighter Pack 3, I have put together a script of what I think Fighter Pack 4 should be, and what the New Story Mode should be. (Remember Ed Boon's simple and ominous "Story Mode" tweet?) Hope you all enjoy it!


**Fighter Pack 4 Reveal**

Camera pans on rubble. Smoke rises. The shadow of a crumbled building can be seen.

STARFIRE slumps on the ground, trying to reach for a piece of rubble, but fails. Her eyes close.

RED HOOD is thrown onto the ground, landing unceremoniously on his back. His pistol falls from his hand.

A punching sound is heard, and SUBZERO is flung against a wall. He slumps to the ground at the foot of the wall.

The camera goes black.

The screen reopens to an area not far from where FIGHTER PACK 1 fell, because we can see Red Hood's mask lying there at the corner of the screen.

BLACK MANTA is thrown on the floor. He hits the floor and after flickering, his helmet's eyes go out.

HELLBOY's Right Stone Fist of Doom clatters onto the ground. His cigarette drops beside it, going out with a hiss.

RAIDEN lies on the ground, and his hand twitches, and the lightning that comes from it flares, then goes out. We can see his hat dropping from his head.

The camera goes black.

The screen reopens to an area nearby, actually next to where FIGHTER PACK 2 fell, because BLACK MANTA's deactivated helmet is rolling on the ground in a circle.

One by one, the TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES fall to the ground, their respective weapons clattering to the ground as they go. The last to fall is Raphael, his sai sticking into the ground, not unlike that of how he intervened in the trailer of FIGHTER PACK 3.

With a moan, ENCHANTRESS slumps to the ground, her ENCHANTRESS form melting away into a black mist.

ATOM is hurled against a pillar, reverting to normal size as he gets thrown.

The camera goes black.

The following three scenes each last three seconds.

An unseen mouth holds a cigarette, while a disembodied hand reaches out of the shadows and lights the cigarette.

The screen goes black.

Two serious-looking black leather shoes step forward, and a zipping sound is heard.

The screen goes black.

Light glints on two bladed weapons, but we cannot see what they are, as it is too dark.

The screen goes black.

The screen reopens, and CONSTANTINE steps forward, lighting a cigarette as he goes. He stops and wisecracks to the audience, but stops as he sees something off-screen.

A figure in a billowing red cape, and with chains hanging off him, steps forward out of the shadows, forming two evil axes as he walks. He swishes and slashes his axes around, and ends with a mighty clang. However, SPAWN's green eyes narrow at the sight of CONSTANTINE wisecracking.

SPAWN and CONSTANTINE fight for a while (CONSTANTINE melts SPAWN's thrown axes, and SPAWN deflecting CONSTANTINE's fireball), but turn at the sound of shoes tapping on the floor.

A dark brown hat fills the screen, and the owner of the hat slowly looks up to reveal a white masked face with constantly moving black inkblots. As his face is revealed, RORSCHACH says, "Rorschach's Journal…I do not know the date…but I saw some strange happenings today."

Epic music plays, and the words "INJUSTICE 2: EVERY BATTLE DEFINES YOU. FIGHTER PACK 4." appear. CONSTANTINE walks out first on the viewer's left, lighting a cigarette. He stops and his hands blaze with fire. SPAWN follows on the right, forming his two axes as he leaps forward. A zipping sound, and RORSCHACH descends in the middle. He lands, reloads his rope gun and holds it up menacingly.

Six characters materialise behind FIGHTER PACK 4. They are DR. MANHATTAN, SILK SPECTRE 2, OZYMANDIAS, NITE OWL 2, COMEDIAN and MERA. The words "FIGHTER PACK 5" appear above DR. MANHATTAN, SILK SPECTRE 2 and OZYMANDIAS. The words "FIGHTER PACK 6" appear above NITE OWL 2, COMEDIAN and MERA.

The screen fades black, and reopens with the words "FIGHTER PACKS 4, 5 AND 6 AVAILABLE WITH NEW STORY MODE IN INJUSTICE 2: SUPER EDITION".

 **INJUSTICE 2 New Story Mode Trailer 1 Screenplay**

Darkness.

Then, an echoing voice comes out of the darkness.

 _"Rorschach's Journal…I do not know the date…but the Batman lost, and the one they call Superman has won."_

Camera cuts to Superman sitting on a throne, with Wonder Woman and Aquaman standing beside him. The three Legion leaders look at an injured Batman lying on the floor, who is noticed to have lost the brainwash effect. Supergirl is also injured and next to Batman.

 _"Superman's new Legion is not unlike that of the damned Communists…"_

Black Adam flies in, carrying an unconscious Firestorm. Black Adam throws the unconscious Firestorm next to the injured Insurgents.

 _"…Rooting out any resistance they find…"_

The camera cuts to Rorschach and Nite Owl standing in New York, atop a building, staring into the rainy night sky. Rorschach continues narrating from his journal.

 _"…And spreading brainwashing propaganda."_

Camera cuts to Silk Spectre walking along a street. She passes a poster with Superman in the likeness of Stalin, smiling with some happy children. The words "Support the new Legion! You will benefit." are above Superman.

 _"Many have deserted, to find a new life…"_

Camera cuts to Dr. Manhattan sitting on a rock in his other universe, looking up, and teleporting.

 _"Others…stay behind and establish their own safe havens…"_

Ozymandias stands from his command chair and strides out of the command chamber to an unseen vehicle.

 _"Some others serve the new Legion…those poor fools."_

The Comedian shoots down several people dressed in Legion uniform, and runs.

 _"Nobody cares…"_

A gang war takes place on a street. Some onlookers cry out, "If only the old heroes were still here!" Some police officers pass by, pretending not to look.

Camera cuts to darkness.

 _"But we care."_

The screen reopens. Thunder booms and lightning flashes in a night sky choked with pouring rain, illuminating a building rooftop, where Rorschach, Nite Owl, Silk Spectre, Dr. Manhattan, Ozymandias and Comedian stand. They see the Bat Signal light up, flicker, and go out. The camera focuses on Comedian's bloodstained button as Rorschach states, "Never compromise."

"INJUSTICE 2 – EVERY BATTLE DEFINES YOU. NEW WATCHMEN STORY MODE." appears on the black screen. After that, Rorschach's disembodied voice continues. "…Not even in the face of Armageddon."

 **INJUSTICE 2 New Story Mode Trailer 2 Screenplay**

Thunder booms, and lightning flashes on a rainy night. Batman, Supergirl, Flash, Blue Beetle, Firestorm and the rest of the Insurgency look at Superman floating above them. They are all surrounded by Superman's Legion.

"Take them back to the HQ." Superman orders.

Camera cuts to the Watchmen standing on the building rooftop, and suddenly, with a lightning flash that makes the screen white for an instant, they are gone.

Camera cut to each Insurgency member getting locked up in single-man cells. Batman yells, "We will get out, Clark! You just wait!" Superman laughs as he walks away.

Dr. Manhattan teleports the Watchmen and himself into the prison and the Watchmen free the Insurgency. Batman asks, "Who are you?" Nite Owl replies, "We're the Watchmen. It's a long story."

Superman is sitting in his throne room.

Glass windows shatter as the Watchmen barge into the throne room.

Superman rises up as he strides menacingly towards the Watchmen with his Legion members. "Who the heck is you all?" He asks.

Dr. Manhattan stares at Superman. "I can change almost anything. But I cannot change -" He gets cut off by Comedian.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, doc. Now then, listen, you discount version of Captain Metropolis, we are the Watchmen, and we are here to kick you're asses."

Rorschach simply says, "Evil hiding behind the bright masks of an alien, an Amazon and kings. Evil must be punished." And with that, he draws his rope gun and points in the general direction of Aquaman and Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman sneers, "I have heard about you…Watchmen…before. Tell me, Kovacs, how much blood is on your hands?"

Rorschach replies in his usual monotone. "Walter Kovacs is no more. Only Rorschach is left."

And with that, the six Watchmen leap towards the Legion, weapons or superpowers at the ready. The screen cuts black just as Rorschach makes contact with Superman. There is a clanging sound.

"INJUSTICE 2 – EVERY BATTLE DEFINES YOU. NEW WATCHMEN STORY MODE." appears on the black screen.


End file.
